


Tee with a Lacing of Rum

by tigersharktimes



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Distrust, Drinking & Talking, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mornings, Romantic Fluff, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: Where there's rum....
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Tee with a Lacing of Rum

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Posted on my website. Only slightly revised.

  
The room was bursting with people who were dancing, talking, and laughing. Only one person sat alone at a table, a glass in his hands. Commodore James Norrington didn't seem to be enjoying the happy event. Rather he preferred to seek his happiness in drinking lots of alcohol.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow observed him while he drank plenty of delicious rum, too. He was celebrating the most surprising fact that he had gotten the official invitation to Elizabeth and Will's wedding from Governor Swann himself. The invitation included the promise that nobody would bother him in any way until the festivities were over and he would return to the _Black Pearl_ to sail away to the open sea, unharmed.  
  
Jack was pleased to note that he was the most intriguing guest. The other people were definitely shocked to see him here, but nobody dared to challenge him, not even the man who had hunted him since the day they had met. Actually, Jack had planned to leave hours ago, but the Commodore's desire to drink himself silly was a spectacle he wouldn't have missed for the best treasure in the world. Jack had expected that Norrington would be unhappy about Elizabeth's decision, but apparently Jack's presence was bothering him much more. Bound by the promise he must have given to Governor Swann, he hadn't attempted to harm Jack in any way.  
  
Again and again, a servant had filled up Norrington's glass and the man had emptied it slowly but purposefully, as if an unslaked thirst tortured him. Sometimes he had met Jack's daring gaze, the green eyes misty and dull. His hat lay on the table, his wig was slightly askew, and his uniform was visibly rumpled.  
  
Every time their eyes met, Jack held his gaze, unblinking, until Norrington pressed his lips together and clutched the glass tighter to take another gulp.  
  
Jack was captivated by seeing the proud officer, who had fooled him once so easily, in such a state of mind. He seemed broken-hearted... lost.  
  
Jack left his table and strolled over to him. "Evening, Commodore."  
  
"What do you want, Sparrow?"  
  
"Just giving me consent to a man who is..."  
  
"Get the hell away from me!"  
  
"Commodore!" Jack blinked rapidly. "I'm shocked."  
  
"Rubbish!" Norrington pushed his chair back, staggering to his feet.  
  
"Easy, man." Jack grabbed his arm to steady him, but Norrington shoved him away.  
  
Jack stumbled backwards, watching the officer's hands tighten into fists. "Eh? Calm down."  
  
Norrington looked over to where the happy couple was standing. "I don't think we need to make a scene here," he said with his chin jutted out.  
  
"I was only-" Jack said, eager for an opportunity to escape his boredom, though Norrington cut him off by fleeing the scene, leaving his hat behind.  
  
"Bugger!" Ignoring the suspicious looks of the party guests, Jack fetched the officer's hat and followed him into the night. What could be more adventurous than playing hunter and prey with that guy? Certainly not this tedious wedding.  
  
The night was beautiful, and the sky was filled with stars. _A perfect night for getting married_ , Jack thought, grinning. _A perfect night for going on yer honeymoon, or, even better, chasing down yer enemy._  
  
Norrington didn't run, nor did he stroll; he walked straight in direction of the cliffs. Jack's curiosity grew. _Are ye going for a walk in the moonshine to clear yer head?_ The air was mild and soothing; a breeze was ruffling his hair and clothes. _Are ye meeting a secret lover?_ The moon guided the way. _Are ye going to jump into the sea?_ Jack quickened his pace.  
  
Norrington had reached the coast. Dark waves smashed against the cliffs. Standing dangerously close to the edge, he stared into the abyss.  
  
"Ye think that wise, mate?"  
  
"Leave me alone, Sparrow," Norrington slurred, without turning around.  
  
 _He knows it's me. That's flattering._ "I happened to watch ye drinking a lot. I was worried ye'd do something stupid."  
  
"Since when is my health your concern, pirate?"  
  
"I was always rooting for ye, mate," Jack declared serenely.  
  
Norrington stepped back from the abyss. "You said so, yes." He staggered closer to Jack. "Is that why you were watching me and followed me into the night?"  
  
"Aye. I've seen far too many people drink themselves senseless and regret it in the morning."  
  
"Including you, I suppose."  
  
"Aye, mate. Drinking with a friend isn't as dangerous as drinking alone."  
  
"A friend?" Norrington didn't hide his scepticism.  
  
Jack laughed. "Aye. Let's go back to the party and drink together." He pulled at Norrington's sleeve.  
  
"No. Let's go to my house."  
  
"Eh?" Jack couldn't believe he had heard the man right.  
  
"Come on, Mister Sparrow." Norrington took the lead.  
  
"Do ye have rum?" Jack was too surprised to even complain about being called _Mister_ Sparrow.  
  
"Some of the best."  
  
"If only I'd have known, I'd paid ye a visit much earlier," Jack cheered, swinging Norrington's hat around like a sabre.  
  
"No, you wouldn't have."  
  
Jack laughed, unfazed. "Don't be so sure."  
  
Norrington snarled and tore his hat from Jack's grip. It ripped along the golden lining.

"Not me fault," Jack pointed out, but his words hit deaf ears. The ruined hat clutched in his hands, the Commodore retraced his steps in a hurry.  
  
Jack followed, breaking into a run when he had trouble matching his steps with the longer strides of the much taller man. He wasn't the least bit bored anymore. He felt like a ship ploughing through heavy waves, sailing to a forgotten island with buried treasure in a box with his name carved into the lid. _Aye. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._  
  


*****

The unusual couple arrived at Norrington's home a few minutes later, thirsty for their midnight drink.

Hidden in the shadows, Norrington slipped along the wall to the back of the house with Jack in tow. The two men entered through a small, plain door, sneaking inside like criminals.

"Ye don't want anyone to see us together, eh?"

"What gives you that impression, Mister Sparrow?" Norrington led the way into the kitchen without lighting a candle. The moonlight was enough to see by. He opened a cupboard and produced a full bottle of shiny rum.

"Ye think that's enough for both of us?"

"We'll see." The Commodore fetched two glasses.

"Haven't ye any servants?"

"Certainly. But I like to know my home."

Norrington led Jack to the parlour. The room wasn't pompous at all and Jack felt at ease at once. "Luvly."

"Thank you," Norrington murmured. He lit a candle and threw his hat and wig on the table. Their owner looked just as rumpled, the hair a mess, the eyes glittering curiously, making Jack feel strangely unsure.

"Well, Mister Sparrow, here we are." Norrington filled the glasses.

"Aye." Jack knocked his glass back. _A few glasses will beat this strange feeling._ The rum tasted like golden treasure. "Ah, give me more."

A smile touched Norrington's lips while he poured Jack another glass. "Won't you sit down?"

A smile, Jack remembered, that Norrington had shown when he had checked his compass that day on the docks. He sprawled in a cushioned chair and knocked his second glass down. He was enjoying being close to this man, who was a mystery to him. He eyed his host appreciatively. "Ye know, yer an attractive man."

"Am I?" The tone of Norrington's voice had changed, sounding unfamiliar. Soft and seductive, somehow.

"Aye." Jack tried to make out Norrington's expression in the light of the single candle but couldn't concentrate. His head felt deliciously light and the chair was far too comfortable. "A proper catch." He smirked.

"Interesting," Norrington said, still in that soft, indulgent tone. "And who might be the captor?"

"Guess?" Jack said sweetly. That voice was giving him the most pleasant shivers, making his flesh tingly all over. _Blimey! Do ye hear the sirens? Not gonna happen._

Norrington smiled. "Was anyone ever able to tame you?"

"Thyself could try."

"Whatever gave you the idea that I have the slightest desire to try?"

"Ye consider me shark bait, eh?" Jack lamented, fluttering his eyelashes. "I'm worth trying, Commodore."

"Your arrogance is wonderfully refreshing, Mister Sparrow."

"Don't call me that. Call me Jack."

Norrington licked his lips. "Very well... Jack."

Hearing the man say his name like that brought Jack to his senses. _What am I doing here? Here in me enemy's home, drunk and defenceless. Lusting for a man who hates me. Am I mad?_ He grabbed the table to push himself up. "Commodore, sir, I have to leave now, I'm very..." His knees buckled and a strong hand grabbed him and held him steady. _Arrr. That touch. Such fire._

"Leaving? I don't think so, pirate." Norrington chuckled. "You are mine. I waited a long time to get you this far."

"Eh?" Jack tried to focus, but his head slumped against the Commodore's shoulder. "Don't... Commodore, please don't...."

"I don't make any promises to a pirate," the Commodore whispered into his ear, holding Jack firmly against him.

Jack struggled to stay on his feet, afraid now, trying to punch Norrington's face.

The Commodore dodged the blow easily. Jack lost his balance. "Shiver me timbers!" He fell forward into his captor's arms and knew no more.

*****

He was having a glorious dream. He had been captured and restrained, and he was being fucked. Hard and proper and relentless. And then he was flying over the ocean, feeling as light as the wind. He felt free and invincible, but only for a few seconds. Before he knew it, he was falling, hitting the surface of the sea, and green waves were embracing him like he was taking a snug dive.

The dream vanished. Jack blinked. _Bugger me!_ Such strange and exhilarating feelings. He opened his eyes. Dawn had barely coloured the sky, but the air was already charged with lust. He tried to stretch... and realised he wasn't alone. A pleasantly warm leg was thrown across both his legs. Jack turned his head to stare at his companion... a naked man with brown hair. _What... where am I?_ The memory hit him like a flash. The drinking game. Lots and lots of rum. The Commodore. _Is it him who... was I that drunk... was he that drunk?_ The man lifted his head, and a pair of green eyes gazed at Jack.

"Commodore, this is... unexpected," Jack croaked, steamrolled. "I must be very drunk."

"No, Mister Sparrow."

"Why am I naked?" he asked stupidly.

"I undressed you before I put you to bed."

"Drunk as ye were?"

"I wasn't half as drunk as you."

"Weren't ye drinking a lot at the wedding?" Jack said, incredulous.

"Tea with a lacing of rum."

"Eh?" Jack gaped. "This can't be."

"I was never much of a drinker."

"But... why? Were ye planning this?" A pleasant shudder ran through him. "Ye tricked me? Me, Jack Sparrow?" He felt himself grow hard and groaned. If this was to be his end, he didn't care. He knew he was going to welcome whatever happened next, every second of it. Aye. He _almost_ didn't care what came afterward.

"I did it once before." A hand brushed Jack's hardness under the sheets. " _Captain_ Sparrow."

"Aye. Took me prisoner." Jack's hips bucked. "But why this, Commodore?"

A gentle hand started stroking his thigh, sparking a fire within him. "Why do you think, pirate?"

Jack's back arched, his legs parting involuntarily as he burned for this man. "Ye tell me, dearest Commodore." He wanted to hear the truth, hear it from the man who denied him this gift for so long.

"My plan was to get Captain Jack Sparrow naked into my bed."

"Ah... if it pleases ye, luv." He should be mad for being tricked that easily. He had a reputation to defend, hadn't he? Aye, but he wasn't mad. "All ye had to do was ask, savvy?"

"Maybe, but it wouldn't have been as much fun, would it?" Norrington kissed him then, rough and hungry, full of desire.

Jack put his arms around his enemy and pulled him close. His cock pressed against Norrington's flesh, aching for his touch. "Blimey! More of that."

Norrington chuckled. "Is this Jack Sparrow pleading with me to satisfy his needs?"

"Aye." Jack rubbed himself harder against his enemy's flesh.

"You've always wanted me, haven't you?"

"Aye, Commodore." He smirked. "As much as ye've always wanted me."

"Call me James."

"James." He rolled the name over his tongue, slowly and delightfully, savouring the privilege for eternity. Their lips met again. "Elizabeth told me ye might like me."

"Did she?"

"Aye, she's a fine woman."

"She is. I would have married her."

"Ye'll find someone else. A good-looking man like ye."

"You think?"

"There are many fish in the sea."

"Don't you see I've already found one?"

"Have ye?" Jack whispered, giving in to the fire racing through his veins.

James nibbled on Jack's cock, tasting his essence, the essence of life... or was it love? "I don't," he murmured, nuzzling Jack's cock, "need a wife. I don't need anything when there is Jack, and forever Jack. I'll never let you off the hook again."

"Such promises, ye sneaky, down-and-dirty man," Jack gasped, drunk on happiness.

"Indeed. And now the bait will go fishing for a piece of booty," James said, and sucked him into his mouth, gaining explicit chants of desire and delight from his outplayed enemy. _For your essence slakes my thirst better than any alcohol._


End file.
